


The Challenge

by havent_got_a_clue



Category: Creator RPF - Fandom, Heroes - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, Crack, Humor, M/M, Slash, Teasing, creator RPF, hoyay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-10
Updated: 2010-11-10
Packaged: 2017-10-13 03:56:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havent_got_a_clue/pseuds/havent_got_a_clue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The real story behind all the hoyay and boytouching on Heroes and Supernatural.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2007, so set in Supernatural's second season and Heroes' first. Takes place behind the scenes.
> 
> Complete crack. Not a serious bone in it, but some serious boners.

_It's on now, bitch._  
Tim might have been a little frightened if the mysterious note were not signed "The Krip" and accompanied by a DVD of "In My Time of Dying" containing a "hand-touching over a Ouija Board" scene. Eric is such a competitive little motherfucker.

A day later, Tim is tied up using one of Nathan's silk ties, stolen from wardrobe.

A day after that, Milo and Adrian are in reshoots, not quite understanding Tim's insistence on just how close an Italian family can be.   
****************************************************************************************************************

 

"They embraced, Eric. I so win."

"My guys' eyefucking totally outdid that pithy little embrace."

"Eric, I have them flying. Don't you see? Haven't you ever read a dream book? Flying, Krip. You lose this round." Tim lazily traces circles on Eric's chest.

"Damn." But not really. He watches with secret delight as Tim reaches for the handcuffs.

Eric walks a little funny the next day. He also steals a hoodie from wardrobe and wears it around set for the next week, hoping no one notices the marks underneath.   
****************************************************************************************************************

"He was begging, Tim. Dean was begging Sam. With those--what do they call them? Woobie Eyes? The fangirls and boys loved it and you are on hiatus. I win."

"But they are still talking about the embrace and glances from "Six Months Ago." I win."

"Tim, I revealed the big secret and--"

"And you didn't even make them hug! What kind of brothers are you writing over there? You lose."

"Don't think so. Not my fault you come back two weeks after I do. I win by default."

"Just you wait," Tim says with resignation as Eric undresses.

Jared notices Eric's happy mood the next day at the table reading and smiles along with him until he sees the hastily written cues in the margin.

"You want us to do what!"   
***************************************************************************************************************

 

Several ego-boosting chats to lift both Jared and Jensen ("You want to make your fans happy, right? You want those ratings points, right? You know they want this. I see you two peeking at LiveJournal when you think I am not looking.") later, Eric storms into Tim's office with a rough copy of "Playthings."

"Gay jokes, a drunken face embrace, and a moaning, ass-up Sam! Beat that, Kring!"

He throws the disc on Tim's desk with a shit-eating grin on his face. He can't believe his eyes when Tim shows him the dailies from "Godsend."

"Shit."

"Your ass-kicking-manly-men-tough-guys can't do that, Krip. I win. Bend over."

Hobbling back to his office, Eric holes himself up in his office for 16 straight hours with a copy of the next script. He spends most of his time looking at LiveJournal.

****************************************************************************************************************

 

Eric emerges, bleary-eyed and needing a shave. He runs off copies of his freshly rewritten script and sends couriers off to deliver them to Jared and Jensen.

Jensen can't believe his eyes. He reads and rereads several times. Through a succubus, hypnotism, amnesia, and some kind of alien plant-life, the Winchester boys finally go in for a full-on, man-on-man bear hug. With some tears. And some cheek-to-neck nuzzling.

Tim mentally rewrites the mytharc while he is on his knees later that day.

****************************************************************************************************************

Eric never quite recovers when Tim announces one day that Nathan is, in fact, adopted.

 

The End.


End file.
